


Holding Back

by anasticklefics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anasticklefics/pseuds/anasticklefics
Summary: Tony wants to figure out how much of his strength Peter is using during mundane tasks. It results in him realizing just how much Peter is holding back when he gets tickled.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Holding Back

Peter was technically stronger than him. It was a fact that constantly escaped him until they were in battle together. While Tony was in a suit, always upgraded with the newest tech to help him save the city, world, universe, Peter would probably hold his own without one. Not that Tony would ever allow that to happen, of course. He’d be a goddamn fool to not give the kid as many advantages as he could.

Peter was play wrestling with Sam and Bucky when Tony was once again reminded of his strength, watching as he picked up Sam effortlessly while the older man yelled that super powers were “ _cheating, fight me like a man_ ,” which made Tony laugh.

Bucky, having not raised a finger as the teen fought his defenseless friend, rolled up his sleeves when Peter turned to him.

“Two can play that game,” he said, and Tony left the rather equal fight grateful that he’d never sparred with the kid. That would’ve been embarrassing.

He started wondering though. How much did Peter have to hold back in regular life? Was every touch a struggle, or was he able to reign it in easily? He’d seen him throw cars, hold up parts of buildings, but he’d also seen already healing bruises on his shoulder as a high school bully had pushed him into a locker (which had pissed him off). He couldn’t help but wonder if he’d been forced to throw himself against the metal after he’d felt the shove or not.

Suddenly Tony knew what project he’d be focusing on this week.

He didn’t beat around the bush. As soon as Peter had finished wrestling with Sam and Bucky, Tony called him to his lab. “Squeeze my arm,” he said without preamble. “Just do it.”

Peter did as he was told, having learned long ago to not question Tony in situations like these.

“How much of your strength would you say that took?”

“Uh.”

“Approximately.”

“I haven’t really thought about it.”

“It wasn’t much, was it? Compared to what you can do.”

“I guess.” Peter was frowning, not confused, but concentrating. “That’s interesting.”

“Interesting enough for an experiment or two?”

His lips curled upwards. “Always.”

Tony drummed his fingers over the table. “Let’s go then.”

It was hard to figure out just how Peter’s body knew how to navigate its strength, but it was fascinating nevertheless. While the percentage wasn’t entirely accurate, they did determine that he used about 10% of his strength for mundane tasks, only really feeling the strain of holding back when he was feeling strong emotions.

“I don’t think you’re using your full strength during battles either,” Tony said, holding up his hand when Peter started protesting. “That’s not a bad thing. It’s good to save your strength if it’s not entirely needed. For emergencies and such. Now.” He clapped his hands together. “Do you think there are any situations where you’re not using your strength involuntarily?”

“I don’t think I get the question.”

“Like, things that cause you to turn weaker without your consent?”

“During fights, you mean?”

“And mundane life.”

“Is that a thing?”

“Maybe. Can’t know with these super people running around,” Tony said, poking Peter in the ribs.

Peter, sweet Peter, nearly jumped across the room in his haste to escape the touch. Tony would’ve been alarmed had he not recognized the reaction from having tickled him several times before.

“Hold on,” he said before Peter could sheepishly explain himself. “You think tickling makes you weaker?”

“Uh.”

“Like, you’re able to stop me, but you never do. At first I thought it was because you liked it or something, but-”

Peter turned bright red.

“Oh.” Tony couldn’t help his grin. “Not making you weaker, then.”

Peter crossed his arms. “You can’t prove that.”

“I’m pretty certain that I can.”

For the next week Tony entertained himself by randomly grabbing for Peter’s ticklish spots while going, “How much are you holding back right now?” He could blame it on the experiment all he wanted, but he just enjoyed seeing the kid getting flustered and they both knew it.

“Oh, come on,” Peter said when Tony once again fluttered his fingers over his neck. “I get it, you can stop now.”

“But I’m having so much fun, aren’t you?” A poke to his belly. “Look, you’re smiling.”

Peter shoved lightly at his arm. “Stop.”

“You trying to fight me, huh? Suddenly not scared of hurting me, are you?”

“I would never-”

“So disrespectful. I’ll show you for trying to fight your elders.”

Peter was already laughing as Tony trapped him against the couch, slowly sliding down the cushions while Tony went for his lower ribs. This wasn’t unusual. Ever since Tony had discovered the kid’s little weakness he saw no reason in holding back from exploiting it. Besides, seeing as Peter very easily could fight him off - their experiment had shown that clearly - he reckoned he was more than a little delighted at being subjected to this.

Tony had to smile at how endearing that was.

“Fight me off,” he said, voice playful. “Come on, I know you can do it. Stop holding back.”

Peter, already red from laughing, most likely blushed beneath it. His shirt had ridden up and Tony was making sure to tickle between each rib now, swatting Peter’s flailing hands away easily each time they tried to intervene. Grinning, always grinning as his kid tried to protest without making it stop. So obvious now, despite Tony’s teasing. Tony admired him for not pretending to feel differently. He denied it verbally (barely), but his actions spoke so much louder.

“You’re holding back,” Tony said with a laugh as Peter squealed when he went for his exposed belly, limbs flying but never being useful. “You like this, don’t you? You’re purposefully not using your strength to stop me.”

The teasing was probably what pushed Peter over the ticklish edge, his hands suddenly grabbing onto Tony’s wrists, pulling them away from his sensitive body but only just. If Tony pushed forward he would touch skin again.

“Mercy,” Peter panted, giggles still spilling out of his mouth as he tried to catch his breath. “Please.”

Tony pulled away, his hands slipping free easily. “Too much, huh? Couldn’t keep holding back, could you?” He ruffled his hair. “Don’t try to fight me again.”

“I wasn’t,” Peter protested weakly, definitely still blushing.

Tony just grinned. He’d call the experiment a success.


End file.
